More than Just A Friend
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: This is my first Ed, Edd and Eddy fanfic, so please enjoy this!
1. Little Meeting

More than Just a Friend

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Little Meeting

One morning on Peachcreek Junior High, the Ed's were wandering around the hallway, heading towards the homeroom. Ed walked around with somewhat, a weird alien mask, then caught up with Edd and Eddy, saying, "I am Baron O Beef Dip from another planet, waiting to suck your blood. Surrender, or you will feel my wrath!"

Edd said, "Ed! Honestly, this game of alien charades has gone through your head. You are not Baron O Beef Dip or whatever you are."

"That is not true, Double-D! I happen to be his assistant. So, I will get behind Eddy and chomp on his head!" he exclaimed.

Then, he came behind Eddy and opened his jaw, towards Eddy's head. Eddy said, "Ed, what the heck do you think you're doing?"

"I am Baron O Beef Dip's assistant. I'm going to eat your skull for breakfast." Ed said.

He turned around and Eddy said, "If you don't let go of my head, your skull will be messed up by the time lunchtime gets here!"

"Yes, I completely agree with Eddy! Let go of him right this minute!" exclaimed Edd.

He opened his mouth and then said, "Aw, Double-D. I wanted to make Baron O Beef Dip proud."

"And I'm sure he'll ask you to stop playing this infectious imitation." Edd said.

"Come on, guys. We're gonna be late for class! The teacher's gonna show us a movie about being entreprenuers. And I wanna be the first to listen. I'll be so rich, you can't even describe it!" said Eddy.

"I've never seen you this excited about it." said Edd.

"That's because most of the subjects they make us do is completely boring. They don't even tell you the good things about jawbreakers." said Eddy.

"They don't care much for your consumption of candy. They make us swim through the pools of knowledge and destiny to help us drink the ladels of success." said Edd.

"Can I get a brown bag? Because you're stupid crap makes me want to puke. If it really was a pool of knowledge about the boring stuff, I'd rather sink." said Eddy.

Edd looked in complete distraught and said, "Curse this lecture of higher learning inspiration."

They went to homeroom and sat down towards the other students. Then, Eddy sits behind this young girl, 12 years old, hazel-green eyes, blonde hair with a ponytail to the side, wearing a green-tank top, rhinestoned rainbow shirt, low-cut jeans and blue designer shoes. He stared at her and thinks to himself, 'Man, she's so beautiful.'

The girl looked at Eddy and felt completely shy. He dropped his book and then she saw Eddy's book down on the floor and he leaned in the pick it up, but she touched it and his hand. They both looked at each other and laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that." said Eddy.

"It's okay. I'm sure it was an accident." she said.

Then, the teacher turned off the lights and turned on the projector to show a short film about money and how to be an entreprneur. Eddy was in awe of the film and listened to the whole thing. After the picture, Eddy turned his attention to money to the beautiful girl. A few hours later, he sat down at lunch and saw the girl walking past him. She said, "Can I sit here?"

Eddy looked at her and said, "Um, yeah, sure."

She sat down and started to eat her lunch. Eddy looked at it and said, "Meat loaf surprise? I'd rather barf that eat this piece of crap."

"I know. It looks like a dead skeleton with eyeballs." she said.

"Seriously! I mean, you can poke an eye out with that and it'll still move and blink at the same time." said Eddy.

"They need some real food, like pizza, hot dogs or why not, jawbreakers?" she said.

"You like jawbreakers?" Eddy asked.

"I love jawbreakers." she said.

"That's cool. Me and my friends try to scam everyone just to get them and somehow, it all backfires. Kinda sucks, I know." he said.

"You're not like most boys, are you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Eddy asked.

"You seem kinda hard-core, but deep inside, you're really sweet." she said.

"Thanks, I guess." he said.

"My name's Kailey. What's yours?" she said.

"I'm Eddy."

"Nice to meet you, Eddy." Kailey said.

"So, you're from around here?" he asked.

"Sorta."

"I believe we have so much in common." said Eddy.

"So do I!" exclaimed Kailey.

* * *

This is my first Ed, Edd n Eddy fanfic. I've been in love with show since I was 9. We had Cartoon Network since 2001 and I've been watching that show since. It's very difficult to come up with a fanfic to start with. Take it from a dude with Autism and Asperger Syndrome. It's really hard to struggler with any kinds of challenges in my life. Nearing the ending of sophomore year in 2007, one of my friends from Social Skills Group, Jennifer (a.k.a. Sage of Dorks) showed me this site and I was very interested in that.

When I was 16, I was all over the place on and after seeing "Surf's Up", I finally had an opportunity to make one since no one did anyway. I made my first fanfic, "Cody's Return Home." Ever since, I've been making more Surf's Up, Horton hears A Who, Open Season, Over the Hedge fanfics and so on. I'm just taking it all in the moment. With favorite authors, I admire them like Nik-Chik11, Wof Mystic, Open Seasonfangirl5000, .23, etc, but my most favorite author on this site, Sage of Dorks. She's awesome and I'm glad to have a friend like her.


	2. Almost Friendly Introduction

Chapter 2: Almost Friendly Introduction

Eddy walked home after school and suddenly, Ed and Double-D were walking towards him. Double-D said, "There you are, Eddy. We haven't seen you since lunch."

"Well, guys, I met this amazing girl here at school. Her name is Kailey. She's the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life." said Eddy.

"Really? I thought I saw another person looking like you having lunch with a girl. I never realized that you had this crush." said Double-D.

"What do you know about love? I don't see you flirtin' with a girl." said Eddy.

"I was raised not to flirt girls. I treat them with respect, like a gentleman and very good-looking, to be honest." said Double-D.

"Hey, guys. Wanna see how my belly button shrinks?" asked Ed.

"No!" they both said.

"We do not want to know how it shrinks, Ed." Double-D said.

"Yeah! It's totally disgusting." said Eddy.

"ED!!" a voice shrieked.

Ed quivered in fear and said, "SARAH!! Hide me, please!"

Sarah came around looking for Ed and she found him, hanging on a tree, looking dead. She could see that he was faking it. She turned around and said, "Look, Jimmy. Ed's playing dead."

Then, she pulled him from his leg and slammed him down on the ground. She screamed, "Listen, you idiot! Mom wants you to clean up your room and get rid of your alien stuff. It creeps her out."

"Aw, baby sister. The aliens look cool. They are brainless." said Ed.

"That explains it! Now tear them down!" she yelled.

"Why don't you get your little tushy back home? We've got some business to do. So get lost, ya little pig-headed twerp with a big mouth." said Sarah.

Sarah grabbed Eddy by the neck close to his face and said, "Do me a favor. GET YOUR BIG, FAT GINORMOUS FACE OUT OF MY CASE OR I'LL PULVERIZE YOU IN THE WALL FROM YOUR UGLY FACE!!! GOT IT, MONEY-WASTER?!?!!"

Then, she body-slammed him to the ground. Then, he grabbed Ed by the ear and dragged him home. Eddy said, "You know, I will never figure out what that little brat's problem is."

"Tell me about it." said Double-D.

Then, they saw Kailey walking towards her house, with a rock-star T-shirt and black jeans. Eddy sighed loudly and said, "Isn't she amazing?"

"She's a keeper." said Double-D.

"Hey, Eddy." said Kailey.

"Hi, Kailey. This is Double-D."

"Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"Wasn't there another one of you guys, one eyebrow, big chin and obsessed with aliens, gravy and some other stupid stuff?" Kailey asked.

"Yeah, that's Ed. You just missed him." said Eddy.

"Well, now that we're here, nice to see you again." said Kailey.

"You too."

"So, you two have a little crush, right?" asked Double-D.

"Double-D!"

"Sorry, Eddy. I didn't know. I was just messing with you."

"He's always a bit, let's just say, Shakespeare nutcase with a brain the size of a grizzly bear." said Eddy.

Kailey giggled and said, "You're funny."

"I like it when you have a sense of humor."

"Well, thanks."


	3. Out for Pizza

Chapter 3: Out for Pizza

A few days went by and both Eddy and Kailey were starting to get to know each other so well. Then, on Friday, she came to his house and knocked on the door. He opened the door and said, "Kailey. What are you doing here?"

"I just came over to ask you that if you would like to go out with me for pizza." said Kailey.

"Sure, I would love to." said Eddy.

"Great. Let's go."

They went walking towards the Cul-de-Sac and then downtown to a new pizza parlor called Carmbrello Pizzeria. Eddy gasped and said, "Wow. This place is awesome!"

"I know, right? I heard it looks so cool." said Kailey.

They went in and sat down at a booth. Kailey took out her wallet and put it a 20 dollar bill for the dinner. Then, they saw Kevin and Nazz sitting next to each other.

Kevin said, "May I say, you look completely awesome?"

Nazz giggles and said, "Thanks, Kevin. You look awesome too."

"I'm kinda flattered based on that." said Kevin.

"So, what would like, Eddy?" asked Kailey.

"I'll take pepperoni and cheese. You?" said Eddy.

"I like pineapple and jalapenos. They're so good." said Kailey.

"Cool." said Eddy.

Kevin overheard Eddy's voice and then, looked behind the other side of the booth and said, "Oh, look. It's Dorkio and Juliette. Where did you guys meet each other, the other side of balcony or just face-lifts?"

Eddy laughed sarcastically and said, "Her name happens to be Kailey. We met at school, thank you very much."

"Hello. What would you like to order?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have the pineapple and jalapenos and my friend will have pepperoni and cheese and we'll take a lemon-lime soda." said Kailey.

"Great. We'll have your order in 30 minutes. Would you like an appetizer?" asked the waiter.

"Yeah, we'll have 5 wings and the breadsticks, please." said Kailey.

"All righty."

35 minutes later, they had the pizza and a little pasta. Kailey said, "I bet it must be crazy to make a scam that doesn't work."

"Yeah, we always try to convince a few suckers from the suburbs to fall for whatever scams we like to think of and then, it backfires for a while." said Eddy.

"I wonder." she said.

"This is the first time I've ever been in this new pizza place. Of all the other pizza places I've been to, this is the coolest place I've been in. You know the best part, I get to go there with you." said Eddy.

"Really? I feel the same way." said Kailey.

Kailey ate some spaghetti and Eddy took a bite of it and then the same noodle they chewed on almost went closer to their mouth and almost kissed each other. Eddy and Kailey blushed together and laughed nervously.

"Um, that was awkward." said Eddy.

"It's so weird." said Kailey.

"We are so transparent."

"I agree, but at least we're enjoying ourselves."

"I couldn't agree with you more."


	4. First Kiss

Chapter 4: First Kiss

The next day, The Ed's were at the park, looking for a little fun. Just then, Kailey enters the park looking prettier than ever. Eddy stared at her and wanted to let her know he's here.

"Hey, Kailey." said Eddy.

"Hey, Eddy. Hey, guys."

"Hello there, Kailey. Pleased to make your acquiantance." said Double-D.

"Hi, Double-D. Nice to meet you again." said Kailey.

"Hello." said Ed.

"Hi. I guess you're Ed, right?" asked Kailey.

"Yes, I am. Do you like gravy?" asked Ed.

"Not really. I'm allergic." said Kailey.

"Come on! How could you not love gravy?" asked Ed.

"I had a bad experience with gravy once. Never going back." said Kailey.

Double-D and Eddy laughed heartily and Eddy said, "I bet she hates buttered toast."

"Well, I like buttered toast, kind of." said Kailey.

"Really?" asked Eddy.

"Yeah, I know it's kinda corny, but they're so good." said Kailey.

"You and I are gonna be boyfriend and girlfriend." said Ed.

"Forget it, Ed. Just because she likes buttered toast doesn't mean that she has an interest in you. She's not your girlfriend and never will be." said Eddy.

"Okay, guys. I'm not gonna go between you. You're both awesome and funny." said Kailey.

"Thanks." they both said.

"So, this is the little dorky you went out with last night? How was your date?" asked Kevin.

"It wasn't a date. Not since you were giving Nazz a little smoochy-woochy." said Eddy.

"Okay, I'll take that as a compliment." said Kevin.

"So, I hear that Ed boy has a crush. Rolf will give you the story of how my Nana has found love." said Rolf.

"Okay, Rolf. I really don't want to hear any of your stories about your foreign crappy stories of romance. Last time, I almost puked on the farm." said Eddy.

"Must you disrespect the story from the son of a shepard?" asked Rolf.

"I didn't say that. It's just that it's gonna make all of us bored." said Eddy.

"I see." said Rolf.

"What was that about?" asked Kailey.

"You don't want to know." said Eddy.

A few hours later, Eddy and Kailey were walking home together and they were talking so much and then they got home.

"Thanks for walking me home, Eddy. I had a lot of fun at the park." said Kailey.

"Me too." said Eddy.

"Your friends are so funny. Almost as funny as you." said Kailey.

Eddy laughed softly and said, "Thank you. You look so pretty when the sun goes down."

"So do you, but you more awesomer than ever." said Kailey.

"You're awesomer." said Eddy.

"No, you."

"No, you!"

Then, they leaned towards each other and kissed themselves--smack dead on the lips. Kailey and Eddy laughed nervously and sighed together. Eddy blushed a little and Kailey did the same thing.

"Well, I guess I'll be going home. Thanks for, um, walking me, Eddy." said Kailey.

"You're welcome." said Eddy.

Kailey walked in the house and Eddy walked home to his room and laid his head on the door and slides down in the floor, sighing affectionately.


	5. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 5: Saying Goodbye

The next day, Kailey was about to head for their grandparent's house and then came to Eddy's house. He knocked on the door and Eddy answered it. He saw Kailey with a suitcase and he asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm headed to my grandparent's house. My dad's brother died for a funeral, so I might be gone for a week." said Kailey.

"A week?" asked Eddy.

"Or two." said Kailey.

"Two weeks?!" exclaimed Eddy.

"Do you think you wait for me then?" she asked.

"I guess so. I made you something last night." said Eddy.

He reached in his pocket and gave him a friendship bracelet. She put it on her wrist and looked at the three charms on it. She said, "It's pretty. Thanks, Eddy."

"You're welcome." said Eddy.

"I hope to see you in two weeks." said Kailey.

"Me, too." said Eddy.

Kailey and Eddy gave each other a little goodbye hug, even they're gone for 2 weeks. Eddy sighed sadly and then waved goodbye to her. As soon as the car drove away, Eddy got on his room and laid down on his bed, thinking about her.

He said to himself, "I wish she would stay longer. If only I would've told her how I feel. I should've said something to her just to realize that I'm crazy about her.... because I love her."

He turned on the CD Player and played a little love song, just to go along with Kailey's friendship-love relationship.

_Closed off from love_

_I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough_

_And it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass_

_Before you know it, you're frozen_

_But something happened for the very first time with you_

_My heart melted to the ground_

_Found something true_

_And everyone's looking around, thinking I'm going crazy_

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep, bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

_Trying hard not to hear_

_But they talk so loud_

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears_

_Try to fill me with doubt_

_Yet I know that they're goal_

_Is to keep me from falling_

_But nothing's greater that the risk that comes with your embrace_

_And in this world of loneliness_

_I see your face_

_Yet everyone around me_

_Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled my the vein _

_that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

Keep bleeding

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

_And it's draining all of me_

_Though they find it hard to believe_

_I'll be wearing these scars_

_for everyone to see_

_I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

Eddy sighed and whispered, "I love you, Kailey. I'll wait for you in 2 weeks until we're together again.

* * *

This is so cute! the song was called "Bleeding Love" from Leona Lewis. That's an awesome song for romance!!


	6. Lovesick

Chapter 6: Lovesick

Eddy stayed in his room for 3 days after Kailey went away from the Cul-de-Sac. He keeps thinking about her and can't seem to get his mind off of her, even though he's 12, he has this feeling he's never felt before, his first crush. He sighs heavily and starts playing a little song about his realtionship with Kailey. Even though they're not breaking up, he feels as if they're so transparent and so far apart from each other.

_She's out of my life_

_She's out of my life_

_And I don't know whether to laugh or cry_

_I don't know whether to live or die_

_And it cuts like a knife_

_She's out of my life_

_It's out of my hands_

_It's out of my hands_

_To think that for two years, she was real_

_And I took her for granted, I was so cavalier_

_Now the way that it stands_

_She's out of my hands_

_So I've learned that love's not posession_

_And I've learned that love won't wait_

_Now I've learned that love needs expression_

_But I learned too late_

_  
And she's out of my life_

_She's out of my life_

_Screwed indecision and cursed pride_

_I kept my love for her locked deep inside_

_And it cuts like a knife_

_She's out of my life_

Then, came a knock on the door and comes in Double-D and Ed. Double-D asked, "Are you okay, Eddy?"

Eddy sighs heavily and said, "How do you think I'm feeling?"

"Like something coming from an alien movie where the zombie comes in and steals your heart and eats it like a three-day piece of mold on the other side of your nose." said Ed.

"Now you're making me nauseous, Ed. Can't you see that Eddy is being separated away by the one he loves? I suggest that you could be a little more sensitive." said Double-D.

"Now, you're making me feel more depressed." said Eddy.

"It's like something from a love story. Where the boy has feelings for a girl and doesn't realize it, he starts to wonder that if there's any kind of relationship between them like there's more than just friends. Then at the end, he comes to her house, quotes Shakespeare and then, she comes down and embraces her. Then, the boy tells the girl he loves her and she says the same thing as well and they lived happily ever after. It gives me goosebumps just thinking about it. Maybe Kailey needs some time to heal from her loss and maybe she might take a break from it all. But love is pure, sweet and giving. It's all around us and you've embraced that feeling and I just want to say--" Double-D said.

Eddy was getting kinda irritated from Double-D's yap and said, "SHUT UP, DOUBLE-D!!! I've just had a bad day yesterday and you made it gone from bad to worse. Case in point, did it ever occur to you that there is a reason why I keep thinking about her? Because she makes my life feel so bright. Something I've never felt before. Why are you making it turn into all that love story, lovey-dovey-mushy-gushy Shakespeare romance crap that I hate so much? I don't see you having a girlfriend!"

Double-D was getting kinda offended by that comment and he said, "No, I don't have a girlfriend, but no girl will ever fall for me."

Eddy felt guilty about what he said to Double-D and said, "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just-- I've never felt this way before. It's just a crush, so I guess I gotta deal with that."

"You don't have to deal with it, Eddy. It's just a feeling that you like someone more than just a friend or some might have heard. It's okay to think about her, but you can't forget your friends, school and your oodles of scams." said Double-D.

Eddy almost forgot about the scams he's gonna pull of the other kids at the Cul-de-Sac. He finally thought up with a plan to scam the kids again. He leaped up and said, "I've got it! What if we tell someone about their secret crush? Then, they'll pay us for 2 bucks and jawbreaks are coming in."

"That's the spirit, Eddy!" exclaimed Ed.

"He's back to his old self again." said Double-D.

Eddy turned back to Double-D and said, "Thanks. I've never been in love before, but we're just friends. It's nothing personal. To your stupid advice, it was a pretty good one."

"Happy to help, Eddy." said Double-D.

"Now let's go scam up some kids!" exclaimed Eddy.

"I'm right behind you." said Double-D.

* * *

That song was called "She's Out of My Life" from Michael Jackson. I wasn't sure if it would be good to use it, but I had no choice. Hope you'll accept it!


	7. Crush Scam

Chapter 7: Crush Scam

A few hours later, the Ed's were out near Double-D's place with a sign that says "Tell us your crush. 2 cents." Then, he hands out a megaphone and yells, "Tell us what your crush us! If it's secret, must be serious. So come on down and tell us about your crush! All for just 2 cents!"

Then came Jonny and Plank and he said, "Whatcha doing, Eddy?"

"Just telling a few people about a crush they had. Wanna take a whack at it, Jonny boy?" asked Eddy.

"A crush? Do you crush stuff?" Jonny asked.

"Not that kind of crush. A crush you have with a boy and a girl." said Double-D.

"And I put up the sign." said Ed.

Jonny stared at them weird, but then said, "Not really. How 'bout you, Plank?"

He put his ear on the wood, then turns to the Ed's and said, "Plank says that he used to know a girl that could win in a spit-on-a-tree match. He said he got used to her and then just peed on the tree."

Ed chuckled slightly, and Double-D and Eddy were staring at each other weird, then Double-D said, "Okay, we don't need to know that."

"Yeah, thanks anyway, though, Jonny." said Eddy.

"See ya, guys." said Jonny.

"Okay, that was weird." said Eddy.

"Yes, conveniently strange." said Double-D.

Then, Kevin came in and Ed stopped him saying, "Do you have a crush? Tell us all about it! Please gab for 2 cents!"

He stared at Ed weird and said, "Hey, look. It's cupid dork. Who are you shooting for, Elvis?" He laughed hysterically, then turned to Eddy and said, "Where's your dorky girlfriend?"

"She's gone for 2 weeks." said Eddy.

"Whoa. Seriously?" asked Kevin.

"Yep. Got some family issues." said Eddy.

"So, this crush thing. Do I have to tell someone about my personal crush or something like that?" he asked.

"Yep. All for just 2 cents." said Eddy.

"2 cents? Pathetic! More like 10 cents." said Kevin.

"Is that a joke?" asked Eddy.

"No, seriously. It's just a suggestion." Kevin said.

"You've got a good point." said Eddy.

Then, Eddy changed the sign for 2 cents to 10 cents. Then, he asked, "Can you tell us what your personal crush is? We'll try to keep it a secret."

"You promise not to tell anyone?" asked Kevin.

"We give you our word." said Double-D.

Then, they all turned to Ed and he stared at them and said, "Why are staring at me? Do I have something in my face? Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

"You don't have something on your face, Ed. Do you keep secrets?" said Eddy.

"What are 'secrets'?" asked Ed.

"Exactly my point. Everytime we tell you to keep a secret, you blab to the whole Cul-de-Sac." said Eddy.

"I do not!" exclaimed Ed.

"Yes, you do. Remember when we asked you to keep a secret that I peed on myself when I was sleeping? You told the whole school and they Kevin gave me the title, 'King of Pee.'" said Eddy.

Double-D and Kevin were laughing hysterically and then, Kevin said, "I remember that. You were so embarassed and we were all laughing our heads off. King of Pee. Has a ring to it, don't you think?"

"I'll keep a secret, Eddy." said Ed.

Ed, Double-D and Kevin stared at them deeply and Ed said, "I'll try to keep it a secret."

Kevin exhaled deeply and said, "Okay. I have this ginormous crush with Nazz and she's like, super hot. I'm hoping that if I get older, we might start dating."

"Great story, Kev." said Eddy.

"Every chance I get to stare in her eyes, they're so beautiful. I wish I could tell her how I feel so I wouldn't be so nervous." said Kevin.

"Well, if you want my advice, sometimes it takes a few years to sorta tell her how you feel unless if she's falling for another guy and it would be too late. It just takes some time. Just don't wait too long." said Double-D.

"Wow. Thanks. You know, you're not as dorky as I thought you were. But you still look it." said Kevin.

"Happy to help, Kevin." said Eddy.

Then, came a voice that said, "Hey, we don't need a crush. We've got our love interests on our block."

The Ed's looked in fear and screamed, "KANKERS!!!"

"What's up, honey-buns? Wanna kiss and make up?" asked Lee.

"We could've made a scam about music." said Eddy.

"Music? We're good at music. Do you take singing lessons so we can sing you a serenade?" asked May.

"Let's write a love song." said Marie.

"Romance is so out of hand!" the Ed's exclaimed when the girls plan on kissing them.

* * *

So far, I have to stop there until I make more. Enjoy this awesome fanfic and tell me what you think of it. I'll make some new chapters of this fanfic later on, so until then, enjoy!


	8. Kailey's Return

Heeeeey, I'm back to finish my first EEnE fic. It took me 7 months to finish it up and I'm gonna finish what I started it. Enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 8: Kailey's Return

It's been 12 days since Kailey left the Cul-de-Sac because of family involvement. All Eddy could do was think about her and all the good times he had with her, even though they met for almost 2 weeks and stuff. He looked at some pictures of Kailey together, being silly and having fun. He couldn't help but smile a little and let out a small chuckle. He realizes that he is falling for her and knows that she's more than just a friend. Then, he heard a knock on the door and said, "Come in."

The door opens and it was Edd and Ed, coming in to check to see how Eddy's doing. Double-D asked, "You okay, Eddy?"

"Maybe it's not Eddy. He's turned into a blood-thirsty alien from the planet Baron O' Beef Dip, forcibly to suck out everyone's brain and human flesh and eat them for dinner!" Ed exclaimed.

Double-D and Eddy stared at Ed and realized they don't know what he's talking about and Double-D said, "Maybe you've been reading comic books too much, don't you think, Ed?"

"I love comic books, Double-D!" Ed said.

"I'm fine. It's just... I miss Kailey. Everytime I look at these pictures, I think about her." said Eddy.

"How long has it been, about 2 weeks?"

"Almost."

"Well, maybe, you should tell her how you feel about her and maybe it'll be a little easier for you." said Double-D.

"You really think so?"

"Trust me, Eddy. Your romance has been blooming more and you definitely epitomize every nuance of love interest that you have."

"I don't know what you just said, but I think it made me feel better. Thanks, Double-D."

"Aww! That is so sweet! Let me kiss you!" Ed exclaimed, as he started to let out his lips to kiss them. Eddy smacked Ed in the face, and fell flat on the floor with his face, with his tongue hanging out, groaning and muttering to himself.

Eddy grabbed his tongue and said, "Don't kiss us, monobrow. We're not married."

"Will you be my wife, Eddy?" Ed asked.

Eddy and Double-D laughed to each other at Ed's comment. Double-D explained, "I wouldn't answer that, Ed."

"I wouldn't imagine you and me together. That would be so wrong in many levels."

A few hours later, the rain started to pour all over the neighborhood and as everyone's sleeping, there was a bright light that woke Eddy up. He yawned softly and looked up to see what it was. He was familiar with the black car and realized that it was Kailey's parents car. He thought to himself, 'If Kailey's parents are back, then...'

The thought quickly came to his mind and he ran to the closet to get his raincoat and went outside to see Kailey come out of the car. When he got to her house, Kailey saw Eddy coming out to see her and she was surprised. She came out of the house and saw him in front of the lawn. She got her coat and ran out of the house to see him. She gave him a hug and embraced him together.

Kailey was ecstatically happy to see him again and said, "I've been thinking about you nonstop."

"So have I!" Eddy exclaimed.

"I missed you so much. I've been gone for almost 2 weeks and I realized that I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"I knew you would come back."

"I've had a few people told me you're into scamming the neighborhood. I like it when they make money."

Eddy's face lit up when he heard that she likes scamming the neighborhood and wants to do it with her. He asked, "You want to be my partner?"

"Absoultely!"

Eddy laughed softly and whispered, "I never told you this, but.... I love you."

"Really?" she asked.

Eddy nodded his head and she said, "I love you, too, Eddy."

Even though it's raining cats and dogs out there, they looked at each other and started to kiss. They kissed each on the lips for the first time. Eddy sighed happily and felt good all over. Kailey felt the same way and it was kinda awkward for them. They both laughed nervously and held hands together.

"Did that just--"

"It really did."

"Yeah, that. So, um, I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Eddy asked.

"Um, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, then." said Kailey.

"Good night."

"Good night."

Kailey turned around and headed straight to the house, while Eddy, still standing on the lawn on a late, rainy night, started to walk home himself to get back to sleep. He went back to his room and closed the door, with his eyes closed and sighing to himself, while falling on the floor. He took off his coat and went back to sleep.


	9. Back to School

This is pretty much my ending for this story. Hope it's cool with you.

* * *

Chapter 9: Back to School

The next day, Ed, Edd and Eddy head to school until they saw Kailey following them and she asked, "Can I walk to school with you guys?"

"Absoultely." Eddy said.

"So, I heard you're back." said Double-D.

"We just got back last night and I said 'hi' to Eddy."

"Did you, really?"

"Of course. We're just friends, nothing more."

"Ohhh, I see."

"I see a turtle neck." said Ed.

"Hey, dorks! Out of my way!" Kevin exclaimed, as he ran past them, but stopped to see Kailey walking with them. He turned to her and said, "Hey, Kailey, good to see you back, man."

"Good to see you, Kevin."

"You and Eddy weren't kissing, were you?"

Kailey and Eddy thought Kevin was talking mindless junk and immediately answered, "No, don't be ridiculous."

"Oh, sure you did. Dorkio and Juliet make a cute couple."

"Very funny, Kevin."

"Later, dorks and Kailey."

"Does he always call you guys dorks?"

"Every single time."

They got to Peach Creek Jr. High and this time, Eddy and Kailey went to homeroom together.... holding hands. They looked at each other and laughed at themselves for holding hands together and then Eddy said, "Just this one time and we'll keep it to ourselves."

"My lips are sealed."

They walked to their separate seats and kept staring at each other for a long period of time. After school, Kailey and Eddy were walking home and started talking until they got to their house. Kailey said goodbye to Eddy and he said goodbye too and walked himself home. As he got to the house, he laid down on his bed and looked at pictures of him and Kailey together and knew that they're simply meant to be together... even though they're just friends.

That day, he dreamed about her being husband and wife and having a perfect life together, going on their honeymoon and having a family together. Eddy sighed happily and felt like he was lucky in love. Then, he heard a knock on the door and it was Double-D and Ed coming in. They saw Eddy looking so happy and Double-D asked, "You look so happy, Eddy. Everything between you Kailey worked out well?"

"Let's just say... we're closer than ever before, Double-D. Someday when you have a girl, you'll realize how awesome it is to fall for one... if you'll stop using some big words and your boring personality." said Eddy.

"I'm not boring."

"Using your scientific crap and saying words we can't even comprehend makes it boring."

"Eddy's in love!" exclaimed Ed.

Double-D giggled softly and Ed laughed loudly about Eddy's crush, but no matter what they say or do, Eddy kept it to himself as he kept looking at the pictures of himself and Kailey and smiled to himself.

* * *

Well, this is pretty much the end of my story. I know it's quick, but I hope you like it a lot. This fic is dedicated to my good friend (in real life): Sage of Dorks. Hope you like it.

--A.U. '05


End file.
